


Слово – не оборотень (хотя оборотня тоже хрен поймаешь)

by tupoy_olen



Series: Бесплатные объятия [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Derek is a Free Hugger, Derek is a mono-emoutional octopus, M/M, Not My Fault, just a translation, no, not at all, so sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасибо, Дядя Питер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово – не оборотень (хотя оборотня тоже хрен поймаешь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letting The Werewolf Out Of The Bag (is a lot easier than putting it back in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500112) by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). 



> бета потерпевший - забор

\- А кто это у нас тут такой милашка?

Стайлз взвизгнул, когда на его шею опустилась теплая ладонь, которая, он точно знал, принадлежала не Дереку. Знание это бесило, но уже не удивляло. Не было никаких сомнений, что его стокгольмский синдром прогрессировал даже быстрее, чем Стайлз предполагал изначально. Он выскользнул из чужой хватки и развернулся, чтобы встретиться с новым источником нежелательного внимания лицом к лицу.

Какой-то тип, выглядящий по меньшей мере на пару десятков лет старше Стайлза (поправочка: весьма _горячий_ тип, выглядящий по меньшей мере на пару десятков лет старше Стайлза), улыбался ему, обнажив зубы в практически волчьем оскале. Еще Стайлз был уверен, что тот только что беззастенчиво облапал его глазами. Неееет. Стайлз на это не подписывался. Спасибо за предложение, но одного сталкера ему было вполне достаточно.

\- А кто это у нас тут похотливый старикашка? – съязвил Стайлз, стараясь избавиться от мурашек, появившихся после прикосновения Типа к его коже. Тот запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся так громко, будто Стайлз только что рассказал ему невероятно смешной анекдот. В его глазах, когда они снова оказались направлены на Стайлза, плескалось неприкрытое удовольствие, но взгляд при этом был липким и оценивающим. 

\- Кажется, я понимаю, почему Дерек хвостом за тобой увивается, - произнес Тип тоном, который четко давал понять, что от немедленного раздевания Стайлза глазами его останавливали исключительно манеры джентльмена. Он склонил голову на бок и приложил палец к подбородку, изображая задумчивость. Наверняка считал, что выглядит интеллектуалом. По мнению Стайлза, выглядел тот ужасно по-гейски.

\- Вот только… что такого в нем нашел ты? – продолжал вслух размышлять Тип, задумчиво барабаня указательным пальцем по нижней губе, и Стайлз невольно оказался загипнотизирован этим движением. Это все СДВГ, окей? – Не спорю, Дерек у нас красавчик, но при этом у него просто ужасающе огромное количество недостатков. Или, может, именно это тебя и привлекает? – Стайлз сузил глаза, на что Тип тихонько рассмеялся, а затем внезапно наклонился вперед, оказываясь тревожно близко. – Если ты решишь, что кто-то постарше, кто-то… мудрее подходит тебе больше, что ж… - Тип замолк и провел кончиками пальцев по скрытой под тканью футболки ключице Стайлза.

\- Стайлз, - откуда-то из-за спины раздался голос Дерека, и Стайлз инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. – Познакомься, это дядя Питер.

\- Привет, Дядя Питер, - механически повторил Стайлз, сильно напоминая себе попугая, но не особо смущаясь по этому поводу. Откровенно говоря, даже если бы прямо сейчас он оказался голым, а с небес спустился бы ангел в образе Лидии Мартин и озвучил бы каждую грязную мысль, которая когда-либо появлялась у Стайлза в голове, этот момент вряд ли смог бы стать более неловким.

\- Он просто конфетка, - доверительно сообщил Похотливый Дядя Питер Дереку, и, матерь божья, он ему еще и _подмигнул_ , а Дерек теперь выглядел так, будто в любую секунду мог в приступе ярости превратиться в огромного зеленого монстра.

\- Обед на столе, - невероятно вовремя объявила Лора, возникая аккурат между дрожащим от злости Дереком и ухмыляющимся Питером. Стайлз был готов ее расцеловать, и лишь уверенность в том, что Дерек мог сорваться от любого резкого движения, его останавливала.

Обед проходил практически в полном молчании, не считая нескольких тщетных попыток Лоры начать разговор, сопровождаемых убийственными взглядами Дерека в сторону Дяди Питера, а также попытками Дяди Питера ненавязчиво погладить Стайлза по коленке каждый раз, когда Дерек на мгновение отводил взгляд.

\- До свидания, Стайлз! Обязательно приходи еще, - улыбнулась стоящая в дверях Лора, пока Дерек тащил Стайлза к машине, после чего буквально запихнул на пассажирское сидение Камаро. Стайлз улыбнулся и помахал, но обещать ничего не стал. Чтобы он еще раз добровольно пришел в этот сумасшедший дом? Ждите, как же! После дождичка в четверг! Он даже не сомневался, что пока они отъезжали, Дядя Питер наблюдал за ними через окно в гостиной.

Хотя бы понятно, в кого Дерек временами такой жуткий.

*

Стайлз теперь готов был по-новому, с глубоким уважением, взглянуть на матерей, чьи чада только-только учатся ходить, ведь чертов Дерек сейчас напоминал ему самого огромного и приставучего ребенка, которого только можно вообразить. 

Стайлз, вместе с будто приклеившимся к нему Дереком, отошел в сторону, уступая дорогу одной из таких измученных жизнью мамаш. Он послал ей понимающий, полный сочувствия взгляд, но та в ответ лишь посмотрела на него с раздраженным непониманием. Стайлз поспешил отойти подальше, перевел взгляд ниже по улице и заметил патрульную машину.

\- Черт, черт, черт!!!

\- Что такое? Что случилось? - Дерек моментально пришел в полную боевую готовность и попытался оттеснить Стайлза себе за спину. Видать, собрался устранять угрозу. Очень жаль, но на этот раз у Стайлза совершенно не было времени решать проблемы этого без сомнения серьезно травмированного мозга.

\- Внутрь! – прошипел он, заталкивая Дерека в первый попавшийся магазинчик, и, _разумеется_ , это оказался тот самый видео-прокат. Дама за стойкой при виде их восторженно взвизгнула, и Стайлз готов был поклясться, что Дерек при этом звуке вздрогнул. Стайлз бы обязательно над ним поиздевался, вот только в следующий момент Дама выбежала из-за своей стойки и на всех парах понеслась к ним. Дерек, все еще в состоянии полной боевой готовности, напряженно нахмурился. И именно поэтому Стайлз, абсолютно уверенный, что это может весьма плохо кончиться для чрезмерно энергичной женщины, сделал единственную вещь, которая в данный момент пришла ему в голову: засветил Дереку по яйцам.

Бедолагу сложило пополам, и, черт, какой же он был тяжелый, зараза, однако у Стайлза не было времени заострять на этом внимание, ведь в данный момент он оказался участником некоего тройного объятия. Такое вообще бывает? Как бы то ни было, именно этим они сейчас и занимались. В шесть часов вечера, посреди магазина видео-проката, а ведь Стайлз в это время должен был продукты в супермаркете покупать.

\- Я знала, что вы помиритесь, мальчики, - в избытке чувств вещала Дама из видео-проката, увлекая их глубже в магазин. Стайлзу хотелось опровергнуть ее весьма и весьма далекое от истины утверждение, но Дерек продолжал что-то бубнить ему в ухо, а Дама из видео-проката принялась рассказывать историю – что-то о потерянной туфельке, безответной любви и… апельсине? Довольно сложно сконцентрироваться на чужом рассказе, когда тебе так шумно пыхтят в шею.

Когда двадцать минут спустя они вышли из магазина, Дерек сжимал в руке диск с фильмом под названием «Дневник памяти», который, по словам Дамы из видео-проката, был «как раз то, что вам нужно, мальчики». Позднее этим вечером Стайлз осознал, что два часа его жизни пропали зря. Дерек безмятежно дрых, его голова лежала у Стайлза на коленях, руки обнимали за талию, а сам он был тяжелым, теплым и, что самое важное, успешно проспавшим весь фильм.

Скотина.

*

\- Итак, - осторожно начал Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, насколько близко руки Дерека находились к его члену. И даже если Стайлз определенным образом реагировал на такие прикосновения, это ничего не значило (и кстати, у них была беседа об _этом_ и о правилах надлежащих объятий!), ведь он был более чем уверен, что во всем виноваты руки Дерека, которые с каждым днем наглели все больше и пробирались на запрещенную территорию все дальше, – я больше не вижу тебя в городе. Твоя сестра приезжает, но ты - нет.

Дерек не удостоил его ответом, что в принципе не удивляло совершенно, но сам при этом напряженно замер.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – осторожно спросил он после нескольких минут гнетущей тишины. Тишины, которую Стайлз не нарушал, потому что специально тренировался _молчать_ , прекрасно знакомый с пещерным подходом Дерека к беседе. Стайлз был нереально крут.

\- Только то, что все прочие ребята с бесплатными объятиями всегда на виду, в отличие от тебя.

Дерек, казалось, стал еще неподвижнее, хотя Стайлз и не подозревал, что такое возможно. Разве что дело в какой-то негативной зоне подвижности, когда последняя уходит в минус. От этой мысли моментально начала болеть голова, и Стайлз торопливо отбросил ее (мысль) подальше.

\- Просто ты вроде предлагаешь бесплатные объятия и все такое. Ты же не подведешь нуждающихся в обнимашках? – пошутил Стайлз, потому что, пусть он и тренировался, но он же не железный в самом деле, да и Дерек был уже действительно _пугающе_ неподвижен.

\- Ты, - начал Дерек, затем внезапно замолк и сглотнул, _сглотнул_ (!), прежде чем продолжить, - ты правда хочешь, чтобы мы обнимали других людей?

\- Ээээ, - растерялся Стайлз, поскольку _что, простите_? – А нам разве нельзя?

Дерек отодвинулся от него. Отодвинулся, встал и даже ушел в другой конец комнаты, а Стайлзу оставалось только недоуменно глазеть, потому что он, честное слово, не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сейчас произошло, и почему на лице Дерека было такое выражение, за которое Дама из видео-проката несомненно прокляла бы Стайлза на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Ты обнимаешь кого-то еще? – спросил Дерек надломленным голосом и выглядел он при этом настолько обижено, что у Стайлза тут же появилось это отвратительное чувство, когда кто-то будто пытается сожрать вас изнутри.

\- Вообще-то да, - признался он и аж вздрогнул от того, как смертельно побледнел Дерек. – Я в принципе кинестетик по жизни, так что папа заметит, если я внезапно прекращу его обнимать. И мы с тобой уже говорили о вопросах, на которые я совершенно не хочу отвечать. Да даже Скотт заметит, хотя по уровню наблюдательности едва выигрывает у табуретки. И точно заметит Эллисон, а Скотт вообще обидится, если я перестану ее обнимать. Чувак, чему ты ухмыляешься?

Дерек весь буквально светился, и улыбка на его лице была совершенно маниакальной. Секунду Стайлз сидел в шоке, пытаясь сообразить, отчего Дерек так быстро перешел из состояния мрачной скорби к неподдельному счастью, бьющему из него таким фонтаном, что единственное, что приходило на ум – это куча глупых, смущающий и стоящих «Дневника памяти» сравнений, от которых моментально начинало тошнить. Стайлз торопливо прикусил язык, чтобы ни одна живая душа их никогда не услышала.

\- Естественно, ты обнимаешь свою стаю, - кивнул Дерек, счастливо сияя глазами, устремился к Стайлзу и вытащил его из кресла, чтобы заключить в сокрушительные (особенно для стайлзовых ребер) объятия. Дерек уткнулся лицом ему в шею и засопел там, как будто это абсолютно нормальное для них занятие, чем заставил Стайлза чувствовать некоторое… воодушевление в определенных местах. Вообще, такая реакция несколько беспокоила, но мозг Стайлза уже успел зацепиться за кое-что, достаточное чтобы отвлечься и остановить расползающийся по щекам румянец.

\- Стаю?

Руки Дерека на секунду ослабили хватку, но тут же стиснули его еще крепче. Все это, надо сказать, было весьма _интересно_ , однако до того, как Стайлз успел развить тему, Дерек нагло схватил его за задницу, и вопрос захлебнулся в потоке возмущений, смущения и длинной и доходчивой лекции на тему, как можно и как нельзя вести себя сталкерам с бесплатными объятиями. Правда, Стайлз никак не мог понять, почему в течение его тирады на лице Дерека было написано столь огромное облегчение.

Ненормальный.

*

\- Я хочу обниматься при всех.

Стайлз, до этого безмятежно наблюдавший за Лорой, хохочущей и носящейся вместе с остальным обществом Бесплатных объятий по заднему двору, играя во что-то похожее на ручную версию футбола, воспринял услышанное несколько заторможенно, а когда смысл до него все-таки дошел, резко дернулся, взмахнул руками и свалился с крыльца, на котором до этого сидел.

\- Что? – на высокой ноте переспросил он, после того как кудрявый парень в знакомой оранжевой футболке помог ему подняться, что очень странно, ведь Стайлз был точно уверен, что еще секунду назад тот был метрах в пятнадцати от него, и еще более странно, что он, как и все остальные ребята с Бесплатными объятиями, не считая Лоры, избегал смотреть ему в глаза. В смысле, совсем.

Дерек наградил Кудряшку испепеляющим взглядом, и тот моментально ретировался. Возмущенный Стайлз вытянул руку и щелкнул Дерека по носу, от чего тот вздрогнул, и пусть и не оскалил зубы, но точно _подумал_ об этом.

\- Не смотри так на Кудряшку, - велел Стайлз, потому что собственничество точно не входило в список его кинков. – Он помог мне подняться, чего ты, кстати, не сделал.

\- Айзек, - небрежно обронил Дерек и принялся облапывать Стайлза своими ручищами точно в тех местах, где его коснулись руки Кудр… Айзека. Стайлз фыркнул, но не стал сопротивляться, потому что они это уже проходили: Дерек имел отвратительную привычку дуться каждый раз, когда что-то шло не так, как ему хотелось, а прямо сейчас у Стайлза были дела поважнее. Когда Дерек успокоился, Стайлз устроился на крыльце рядом, скрестив ноги, вполоборота к Дереку. Разумеется, тот моментально притянул его ближе, скотина.

Но как бы то ни было.

\- Ты свихнулся? – вопросил Стайлз, глядя в глаза хмурому как грозовое небо Дереку. – Лично мне кажется, что да, поскольку я точно помню, что у нас был разговор о моем отце, шерифе, который начнет задавать вопросы и который не должен знать ничего обо всем этом.

Дерек выглядел… ужасно расстроенным. Как будто Стайлз только что переехал его щенка. Стайлз совершенно не понимал, когда это успело стать частью его жизни.

\- Ты меня стыдишься? – выдавил Дерек, будто каждое слово причиняло ему невыносимую боль. 

\- Стыжусь своего сталкера, против преследований которого я, очевидно, не возражаю? – уточнил Стайлз, но от его сарказма Дерек только сильнее нахмурился. – Я, наверно, не совсем понимаю, о чем именно ты говоришь.

\- Я говорю, - ровно произнес Дерек, - о том, что ты стыдишься меня как своего парня. Я настолько ужасен, что тебе приходится скрывать меня от своей ста… от своего отца?

А теперь, глядите-ка, Дерек очевидно считает, будто Стайлз слишком глуп, чтобы обратить внимание, вот только то самое слово – стая – снова прозвучало. В другой раз он обязательно вытряс бы из Дерека истинный смысл этого слова, но в данный момент Стайлзу было немного не до того. В данный момент он переживал сердечный приступ.

\- Ты думаешь, что мы встречаемся? – вместо нормального голоса вышел какой-то писк, в некоторой степени потому, что произносить эту фразу громко было слишком унизительно, но в основном потому что _Дерек!_

\- А по-твоему нет? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек. 

Туше.

Стайлз молча открывал и закрывал рот. Дерек смотрел на него так, будто Стайлз был самым глупым бессловесным подростком в мире, но, поверьте, это было не так. О, Стайлзу было что сказать, причем много, он просто не знал с чего начать!

\- Мы не встречаемся, ясно тебе? - наконец прошипел Стайлз, сгорая от ярости и смущения, поскольку (хоть он и захвачен целиком спором) он _все еще_ был в состоянии заметить, что окружающие замерли и теперь старательно смотрели в другую сторону, при этом слегка наклонив головы, будто прислушиваясь. Честное слово, что за чертовщина здесь творится?

Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть его утверждение, но Стайлз отшатнулся и обвиняющее ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. Что бы там ни было в его взгляде, это заставило Дерека захлопнуться и крепче сжать пальцы на его бедрах.

\- Отношения предполагают свидания, настоящие свидания, которых у нас не было, - практически прокричал Стайлз, и, да, спасибо, он был в курсе, что практически кричит, но он так выбесился, что его можно понять, окей? – Отношения предполагают флирт, которым мы не занимались. Они предполагают общение и, дай-ка подумать, СОГЛАСИЕ, которого я не припоминаю. Они предполагают чувства и секс, которого у нас абсолютно точно не было, и… и…

Стайлз был избавлен от необходимости оглашать остальные аргументы, доказывающие, что они с Дереком не встречаются (хотя вообще-то ему не сложно, поскольку аргументов этих предостаточно), когда Дерек слегка выпрямился, отчего футболка натянулась на груди, а джинсы ненавязчиво подчеркнули бедра. Он улыбнулся Стайлзу, весь с этими своими светящимися глазами и острыми скулами. Не лицо, а сплошное читерство.

\- Мы могли бы заняться сексом, - мягко предложил Дерек, и неужели его пресс правда видно даже сквозь ткань футболки? Так вообще бывает?

У Стайлза внезапно отказали все функции, потому что пусть Дерек и являлся той еще занозой в заднице, но иногда (всегда) Стайлз был не способен контролировать собственное воображение… И пусть обычно Дерек вел себя как приставучий безэмоциональный осьминог, но вот этот Дерек, тот самый, который сидел здесь сейчас с лучезарной улыбкой на лице, своими потрясающими длинными ногами, своими… В общем, Дерек улыбался Стайлзу так, что, кажется, не влюбиться в эту улыбку было практически нереально. Никаких шансов. Стайлз все еще пытался осмыслить это новое чувство, когда внезапно весь двор пришел в движение.

Такое ощущение, что ребята были чем-то рассержены и… рычали? Эээ, серьезно? Если присмотреться, они выглядели несколько странно, особенно их лица… Смутное подозрение незамедлительно переросло в стопроцентную уверенность, когда Дерек, с клыками, волосами на лице и лбом неандертальца, оттеснил Стайлза себе за спину. 

Дядя Питер, вальяжно привалившийся к входной двери, безмятежно улыбался.

\- Ну же, Дерек, нет нужды так себя вести, - наигранно проворчал он. Справедливости ради, Дерек действительно успел отрастить когти, которые теперь медленно разрывали Стайлзу рубашку. В панике, потому что это, знаете ли, были КОГТИ, Стайлз сделал попытку вырваться, но Дерек коротко рыкнул, звук пробирал до самых костей, и впился глубже, пока десять острых хреновин не стали упираться Стайлзу в кожу до белых точек.

\- Я бы на твоем месте не дергался, Конфетка, - посоветовал Дядя Питер, как будто Стайлз сам еще не понял. – Это тревожит малыша Дерека.

\- Что это было? – спросил Дерек, хотя глагол «спросил» отнюдь не отражал все эти клыки (клыки!!!!!!), и не то чтобы Стайлз пытался быть кисейной барышней, но он чувствовал, что еще немного, и свалится в обморок.

\- Небольшая интервенция, - ухмыльнулся Питер, обводя рукой притихший двор. – Всего лишь проясняю пареньку, во что именно он ввязался, - после чего прогулочным шагом пересек лужайку, тихонько насвистывая что-то и начисто игнорируя яростный взгляд Лоры. 

Они простояли так добрых пять минут, после чего Дерек наконец успокоился, вытащил свои дополнительные девайсы из стайлзовой одежды и взял их под контроль. Еще через минуту терзаний Дерек повернулся к нему вполоборота, глянул робко и другой, все еще когтистой рукой неуверенно почесал шею. Стайлз уже упоминал когти? КОГТИ, понимаете?

Дерек нервно кашлянул.

\- Возможно, я забыл кое о чем тебе рассказать. 

Да, блять, неужели.


End file.
